¿Te estás muriendo?
by PinketDiana
Summary: Historia algo triste (es como un drama). Sobre Daffy y Bugs. Espero que les guste. El principio será algo triste... lo se... pero es que pensé que así quedará algo mejor. Gracias por leer.
1. ¿Por qué todo salió así?

_**Notas de la historia: Viví algo triste... y bueno estaba con un humor un poco por los suelos ¡pero gracias a eso os traigo esta nueva historia! Espero que les guste. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Te estás muriendo?**

"_**It's not too late."**_

_**Decliner:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen.

_**Nota de la autora: **__Estaba a las tres y media de la mañana, divagando en mis pensamientos cuando ¡magia!. Una pesadilla cruzó... mi pensamiento. Y se me ocurrió otra idea para una historia Baffy. Espero que les guste. ¡Patoxconejo! ;) Disfrútenlo._

* * *

_**¿Te estás muriendo? **_

16 años de conocerse. 16 años de estar juntos... y ahora él estaba luchando en esa ambulancia, a punto de morir.. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba todo tan borroso. Recordaba que habían estado grabando, una por separados y otra juntos. Recordaba la salida del estudio.

Empezó a llorar.

Recordaba los hombres vestidos de negro. Recordaba el disparo, a cámara lenta. Como la bala se incrustaba en el pecho del conejo. Sin pensárselo dos veces él había corrido y le empujó... pero eso no evitó que el disparo le fuera justo a la mitad del pecho. Recordaba como sentía que era él quién se moría. Se olvidó de su enfado por tener que madrugar, se olvidó de su ceño fruncido, del coraje que sentía, se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba. Dejó a un lado su tonta pelea que había tenido con el conejo momentos antes. ¿¡Por que había sido!? Pues por una tontería... por que no querían coger la limusina de Daffy. Todo podía acabar allí... y lo último que recordaría de... ese conejo que lo tenía locamente enamorado ¡era una pelea por no querer ir en una estúpida limusina!.

Se acordaba de como se tiró al suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces. De como puso una mano sobre la herida del conejo y la acarició lentamente. No... no podía. El conejo no podía dejarlo así. Era demasiado pronto y lo más doloroso era que... no sabía los sentimientos que tenía hacía él. ¿Cuánto habían vivido juntos?, ¿Cuántos momentos habían compartido? ¿Cuántas peleas había tenido? ¿Y cuántas reconciliaciones? ¿Cuántos desayunos juntos? ¿Cuántas veces habían compartido cama? ¿Cuántas oportunidades había tenido para decirlo...? Y ahora... ahí estaba... alejándose de una manera impotente.

Suplicó al cielo, a la tierra, al viento, a la naturaleza, al silencio, a la luz y a la oscuridad, a lo inmaterial, a lo inerte, a lo que poseía vida... le suplicó e imploró a todo lo que le rodeaba. Rogó por que Bugs no lo abandonara. Lo atrajo lo más que pudo pegándolo a su cuerpo. Lágrimas caían al cuerpo casi inerte del conejo, que cada vez respiraba con más dificultad.

Sus mejillas frías, escalofríos por el miedo y el terror de perder al conejo le recorrían el cuerpo. Volvió a implorar y a llorar por piedad.

¿Como se sentía al ver que la persona que más te importaba se iba...? ¿Que se estaba marchando y tu no podías hacer nada? ¿qué hacer ante esa impotencia? ¿Como reaccionar, que decir y que hacer? ¿Como dejar de temblar? ¿Como dejar al miedo y el terror a un lado? ¿Como evitar todos esos flasback que se forman en tu mente... de los mejores momentos vividos con esa persona que ahora muere en tus manos? ¿Cómo no inspirar su aroma, por posiblemente, la última vez? ¿Como no gritar en la angustia? ¿Como no suplicar para que no te abandone?

-Bugs, permanece con migo. No te vallas- Su voz casi no se entendía... estaba llena de angustia, temor, tristeza- Te amo...-lo abrazó más fuerte intentando darle más vida- por favor... n-no me dejes asi. Te amo. Siento no haberlo dicho antes... te amo, te amo... y siempre te amaré. Siempre lo hice... por favor... n-no. No...no me dejes por favor.- Lloró al ver como el conejo respiraba cada vez más lento y con mayor dificultad.

Le dió una palmadita y lo sacudió un poco. Lloraba... lloraba como un niño de tres años al que le quitan el juguete más preciado que tiene. Con él único que consigue dormir, con el único que se siente feliz cuando está con el... cuando juega con él. Cuándo lo muerde, cuando lo abraza y dice esas palabras que casi no se entienden. Se sentía tan mal. Le estaban quitando a Bugs... allí, sobre sus brazos. Lentamente, se lo estaban arrebatando de la peor manera.- ¿¡Donde está esa maldita ambulancia?! Joder ¡venga ya!- Su angustia lo hacía dejar la racionalidad a un lado.- Bugs... por favor no. Estoy aquí, no te marches por favor... n-no salgas así de mi vida... solo quedate con migo. Te amo... más que a todo. Por favor. N-no me dejes solo, yo te esperaré por siempre. Te necesito para seguir.

Y así había acabado todo. Hay estaban en una ambulancia. La persona por la cuál su corazón latía segundo a segundo, por la cuál su corazón corría apresuradamente cuando estaba cerca... por la que se sentía tan feliz de ver, se estaba alejando de una manera que jamás pudo imaginar. Y, él no podía hacer nada. Llorar y llorar. Pero no.. ahora no se podía derrumbar. Debía seguir firme. El conejo lo necesitaba, y él iba a permanecer a su lado cada segundo.

…Las horas pasaban y ahí estaba sentado en una silla amarilla rodeado de paredes blancas y todo el hospital prácticamente vacío. Se levantó. Dió más vueltas de las que su cerebro pudo contar. Estaba tan nervioso, tan angustiado, tan triste... con un terror que no podía sostener. Su conejo... se estaba yendo. Y él solo podía esperar.

Sentía el tiempo pasar sin correr, no avanzaba, nada salía de aquella sala de operaciones.. ninguna pista. Nada. No sabía si había perdido su razón de existir o si.. había una pequeña posibilidad.

Mucha gente en la puerta esperando por saber noticias del conejo. ¿Que le importaban a ellos realmente? Nada. No tenían sentimientos reales hacía él. Solo querían saber. Actuar... y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

Recuerdos de cada aventura vivida junto a Bugs llegaron a su mente. Sus ojos se humedecieron de ira y lástima, lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos luchando por salir. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro... si tan solo hubiera...

Sueños rotos... lágrimas desbordadas, sufrimiento por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Angustia en cada rincón de su ser. Si el conejo se iba... él ya no tenía camino que seguir. ¿Como iba a seguir su vida si no tenía a Bugs en ella?

Volvió a susurrar al viento, que le ayudara... que tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros, que no podía respirar. Que la criatura que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra... se estaba jugando la vida y la muerte. Que todo su mundo podía acabar en tan solo un suspiro. Que dentro de tan solo un segundo... su 'te amo por siempre' se podía quedar en un 'te amé más allá del día de tu muerte'. Que en tan solo un paso, una lágrima, una palabra, un escalofrío, un suspiro, un sollozo... en tan solo una milésima de segundo podía llegar a odiar al mundo por arrebatarle aquello a lo que le daba fuerzas para continuar vivo... aquello por lo que cada mañana despertaba... Su razón de ser y existir. ¡Aquello no era justo! ¿Por qué no podía ser el quién se estuviera jugando la vida?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro abrazo. Otro 'lo siento'. Un 'se lo que sientes... todos eramos amigos'. Una nueva palmada en el hombro. Otro abrazo. Un pañuelo llegó a sus manos.

Estaba completamente seguro de que nadie de aquella sala sabía exactamente como de mal se sentía el pato. Sabía que él viviría muerto en vida si el conejo se iba. Miró a todos sus compañeros Looneys. Se derrumbó.. estando solo. En aquel estrecho pasillo, se tiró al suelo, se abrazó sus rodillas apoyando la cabeza en estas y dejó salir todo el dolor y miedo que le producía toda esa situación.

Tembló y sollozó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su mal humor... no se hizo presente durante todo ese rato. Su ceño fruncido dejó paso a una de las expresiones de más tristes del mundo. Todas esas lágrimas no podrían representar jamás el dolor que el pato estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

Se maldijo a si mismo por no ser él el que recibió la bala... así si alguien muere sería él.

* * *

**_No me maten. Espero que les guste. (comentario o fav.) También pueden matarme... xp_**


	2. No puedo

Nota de la autora: Este capítulo es algo triste... espero que les guste.

**_Decliner: Los personajes no me pertenecen. _**

* * *

Capítulo 2: No puedo.

Pasaron horas, o ¿tal vez minutos?. En esa situación no estaba seguro de nada. Alguna que otra broma se escuchaba al fondo. No le molestó para nada. Entendía que eran Looneys, y que lo hacían nada más que con la intención de alegrar el ambiente tan sombrío que había. Intentó sonreír, no pudo... solo consiguió que sus ojos se humedecieran de nuevo. Intentó suspirar tan si quiera.. pero tampoco podía. Solo podía mantenerse firme.. hacerse el fuerte, y derrumbarse en silencio. En un silencio que le estaba matando.

El conejo tenía que salir de esta... Bugs era fuerte y no se podía dejarse batallar por una bala. No lo iba a abandonar... no después de confesarle lo que más miedo le daba en el mundo. Pero ahora ese miedo había ocupado un segundo lugar... el primer lugar estaba, malditamente, ocupado por el terror de que podía perder al conejo... perderlo para siempre.

-Daffy... ve a cambiarte. Llevas aquí un día entero- ¿Cuando había pasado tanto tiempo?.-no has dormido, no has comido nada. No te has cambiado de ropa. Nada. Solo ve.. a tu casa, come y descansa. Y luego vuelve. Si Bugs sale de esta y despierta te lo agradecerá.- aquello lo hirió aún más.

-No me voy de aquí. Me prometí a mi mismo permanecer cada segundo lo más cerca posible del conejo y así lo voy a hacer. ¡Bugs va a salir de esta! Y si no puedo.. estar en esa sala-señaló la sala de operaciones- me quedaré aquí, al otro lado de la puerta... T-tiene que salir de esta. -Quería gritar, quería despojar todo lo que sentía por dentro.

Solo recibió un 'se como te sientes... se de que modo le querías... tu me lo dijiste. Saldrá de esta... lo hará por ti.' como despedida. Porky. Porky era el único que sabía acerca de los sentimientos hacía el conejo. ¿Le había juzgado? No. ¿Le había recriminado o actuado distinto? No. Él era un verdadero amigo.. y no sabía como de agradecido estaba.

De nuevo un largo tiempo de incertidumbre pasó. Y como arte de magia se derrumbó en el suelo. Ya no podía más.

Tenía un presentimiento. ¿Que era un presentimiento para él?. Ese sentimiento tan oculto, que sientes cuando tienes la certeza de que algo malo le va ha pasar a una persona querida y amada... ¿por que? puede ser por el miedo y la inseguridad. Tenía miedo.. mucho... esperaba que todo este bien... necesitaba que todo este bien..

Se prometió que no lloraría...

Se prometió que siempre estarían juntos...pasara lo que pasara. Siempre iban a trabajar codo con codo. Dando lo máximo de si. Siempre riendo, o intentándolo, para sacar risas a los demás.

Se prometió que lo amaría por siempre... y se lo callaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Se prometió que iría a buscarlo a cualquier parte...

Se prometió que si alguna vez había una posibilidad que...lo esperaría...todo el tiempo que hiciese falta.

Se prometió que lucharía por permanecer al lado del conejo...

Se prometió...que haría cualquier cosa por él. Lucharía siempre a su lado... que siempre lo estaría apoyando.

Se juró a si mismo que lloraría en silencio... que sonreiría y haría demostrar que nunca había pasado nada.

Se prometió que no perdería la esperanza, que siempre brillaría una pequeña luz.

Ahora se daba cuenta...de todas estas promesas falsas...que no se cumplieron ni se cumplirán... todo había salido mal.

Pedía perdón...perdón por todo...por ser cruel, por llorar, por confesar sus sentimientos... por, poco a poco, segundo tras segundo..lágrima tras lágrima, tirar la toalla.. pero nadie se podía imaginar lo que le estaba costando seguir adelante en esos momentos... no se podían imaginar el dolor que le estaba produciendo aquello...

Ahora sabía que la tristeza era tener todo el oxigeno del mundo, y sentir que te ahogas...Como el estaba ahora mismo...ahogándose en un mar oscuro que no tenía fin.

Tristeza es sonreír con las mejillas mojadas, con una sonrisa caída, y con un rostro pálido... y cada vez que recibía un abrazo decir 'estoy bien, no te preocupes'. Pero incluso él mismo no se creía eso. Se estaba muriendo poco a poco.. ¿Por qué no tenía ya noticias de Bugs?... más dolor.

Estaba todo negro y tenía miedo de que tuviera que seguir adelante en la soledad... en la más oscura soledad.. en la única que no quería estar. Sin el conejo.

¿De verdad esa iba a ser su despedida? ¿De verdad?. Es decir, que en la vida, solo somos un juguete, un juguete al que arrebatan de una manera cruel... para ver como los otros se mueren de tristeza. Un juguete que lo tiran a... algún lugar recóndito, y le cause un daño infinito.. para dejarlo muerto en vida... ¿Eso somos para el mundo?.. un juguete...

Nunca se consideró mucho más que eso... sobre todo en el último tiempo..., pero... siempre pensó que si moriría no sería de una tristeza infinita...

Siempre que derramó lagrimas, o tenía motivos de estar triste...el conejo estaba, de una forma u otra, con él... pensó que siempre, siempre iba a estar ahí... y ahora...

Nunca imaginó enamorarme de alguien así... con esa arrogancia, esa tranquilidad, ese ego, esa manera de hablar acabando casi todo con un 'doc' o con un 'viejo'... con todo lo que sufrió por el conejo, jamás imaginó que ahora se lo iban a arrebatar de las manos. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que se iba a enamorar de su "mejor amigo", de su rival eterno.. pero sobre todo de una criatura Looney.. tan Bugs... jamás lo hubiese creído. Y es que era tan perfecto... ¡tan odiosamente perfecto! Que cualquiera podía caer en ese enamoramiento por el conejo, y él como un tonto había caído... firmando su carta de perdición.

El miedo, esa sensación que te impide salir adelante, luchar contra lo que más deseas, lo que te retiene para conseguir tus objetivos.

Estaba tan cansado de pronto..., cansado de luchar contra la vida, contra el muro que los separaba, cansado de luchar contra todo lo que ahora se le venía encima, ¿seguiría luchando? Claro que lo haría... por Bugs, que estaba siendo fuerte, fuerte por seguir adelante. Intentó ponerse en píe y limpiarse las lágrimas. Dió unos pasos adelante, viendo la puerta del quirófano... y condujo su mirada a la parte de arriba donde ponía 'ocupado'... y se volvió a derrumbar. Todo aquello era demasiado...ya no podía más, se sentía sin ganas ningunas..tanto que lo había dejado sin fuerzas... pero aun seguía ahí, en ese suelo gélido, tenebroso, el cuál, produce en un aura de miedo, de frialdad, de soledad, de decepción... de tristeza pero sobre todo un infinito terror. Miedo a volverse a poner en píe y volver a caer, pero cada vez más fuerte, ¿Por que había de luchar? Por el conejo. Lo sabía. Por todas las risas que en el mundo causaba. Lo tenía en mente. Pero... esas risas con los días se apagaban... el conejo algún día se marcharía de su lado.. y él, de nuevo no tendría nada por lo que seguir.

¿Quedaba algún momento en su vida con el conejo por recordar... en ese momento? No...pero... no sentía que esos momentos llenasen el vacío que ahora mismo sentía, simplemente se sentía que se hundía cada vez más.

Miró hacía todas direcciones buscando algo que lo pudiera ayudar a mantener el equilibrio. Vió la silla en la que se había sentado antes... cuándo estaba solo. No, no quería sentarse allí mientras todas las miradas lo contemplaban.

Quería entrar en aquella sala... quería abrazar a Bugs, quería besarlo y devolverle la vida.. quería cambiarse de lugar. Deseaba retroceder en el tiempo

Respiró hondo...¡no! Se dijo a si mismo por última vez. ¡arriba!. Lucha por él. Él lo está haciendo ahora mismo... ¡arriba!.

-Lo siento- un nuevo susurro.

Lo había intentado... pero no, no podía permanecer firme. Quería derrumbarse, quería desaparecer para poder sufrir sin que nadie lo viese, quería subir y subir, lo más arriba posible y tirarse desde el lugar más alto que hubiese, caer a un duro lugar para sentir dolor... un dolor que no lo estuviese matando. Que no fuera tan desgarrador como el que estaba sintiendo ahora. Quería dejar de respirar, mirar a todos y gritar "¡Ese que está ahí es la persona por la que vivo... ahora puede que ya no quede nada!. Se sentía frío, que no podía respirar, no pensaba en nada quería esconderse y marcharse de allí. Su corazón no palpitaba, sus hombros y su cuerpo pesaban demasiado, no podía ver nada por culpa de las lágrimas, no podía distinguir las voces ni los ruidos de su alrededor... simplemente se sentía solo en una burbuja negra donde todo era una horrible pesadilla.

-¿Señor Daffy?- preguntó algo agitado el doctor.

"Es la hora"-pensó el pato sintiéndose más y más débil. Con cada paso se sentía con menos fuerzas, con más peso sobre sus hombros... todo podía acabar en ese momento.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado. :) Dejen comentario (bueno, malo, crítico, con acusación de asesinato...) lo que quieran :)

Gracias por leer


End file.
